Unrestrained Acceptance
by Kaminari519
Summary: Just a short and simple discussion about acceptance between two best friends. Sasuke discovers something much more meaningful when his heart decided to connect with Naruto's. Not so simple now, is it? YAOI.


A/N: So this is my first story here on FF. I don't even know what I was thinking about when I decided to write this, my instinct kind of just took over... -_-' I didn't intend to write something like this initially, but I guess my track of thought was twisted by reading Lord of the Flies. (I have no idea what does that have to do with this.)

And yus, I hope you all shall enjoy my crazy doomic story XDD -leaves to bake some more cookies-

Disclaimer: I want. But can't own.

* * *

"I try, Naruto. I really do." Sasuke said bleakly with a defeated sigh as he combed a hand through his hair half way through and tightening his grip atop of his head.

Naruto pursed his lips sympathetically as he laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder. He was surprised that he and Sasuke would come across this kind of conversation when he'd simply invited the raven over for dinner. Truth be told, he was actually kind of worried when the other boy suddenly asked such a blunt question, and in return he'd asked Sasuke if he was feeling okay and if he was sleeping alright these days. But when Sasuke continued to look pathetic and showed about a billion emotions of pain, Naruto was convinced something was seriously wrong. Emotions _never_ existed in the Uchiha blood, it was like a mutation or something.

"How do you do it?" Sasuke whispered, suddenly staring up right into the blond's dark azure eyes, almost pleadingly searching for a comfort that only Naruto could provide.

"Do what? Get accepted so easily?" Sasuke nodded once, gaze drifting downward.

Naruto scratched the scars on his face absently, straining his brain to make a coherent sentence of this complicated topic.

"Well," the blond drawled, "the problem isn't just you, Sasuke. Communication takes more than one person. I mean, I've been trying my entire life until like, what, five years ago?" there he paused to see if Sasuke was still following.

Sasuke's thoughtful gaze was locked on the blond's face, inspecting carefully at the tanned skin as if to search beyond the history of the scars, and Naruto felt the slightest discomfort with being stared at so intensely. He shifted in his seat, lacing his hands together and placed them on his lap before clearing his throat and went on.

"I mean, look at us, how long did it take you to think that I was more than an annoying idiot who would drag you down to the bottom of the ocean and drown?" At this Sasuke simply snorted, and Naruto ignored him. "Probably a while, right? It took time, patience, and lots of fists and blood." He chuckled to himself as certain memories surfaced his mind, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Naruto just waved a hand, dismissing the matter.

"So do you think time is the thing standing in my way?" Sasuke asked, leaning an elbow on the table and resting his cheek against his hand. Never did his eyes leave Naruto's features.

Naruto thought about it for a while; eyes darting up to meet the ceiling while he pinched the insides of his mouth with his teeth. Then, his eyes suddenly gleamed as if a giant light bulb was shoved down his brain.

"The wall! It's the wall!" the blond exclaimed while making some crazy hand gesticulations. It was like he had made the best discovery of mankind while being mute.

Sasuke, majorly confused, blinked and his brows met together in irritation. Sure, he was used to the idiot's random outbursts by now, but he was trying to do serious business here. And it took some effort to make Naruto somber like he was a minute ago.

The blond's chest heaved rapidly as his flailing arms slowed down, and his intelligent grin disappearing like the brilliant rays at sunset.

"The wall?" Naruto tried again, widening his eyes to give the Uchiha an obvious look and circulating his hands as in "come on, you should get this" type of thing. The raven just closed his eyes, letting the moron's idiocy bounce off of him. He considered the blond's track of thought before wetting his lips and opened his eyes.

"Please, just get to your damn point, dobe." Sasuke sighed rather loudly. Offended, Naruto jutted his upper body forward, and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Hey, Hey! I was trying to help! You're the one that came here looking like a dead duck."

Sasuke's gaze flickered to the blond's finger and back at Naruto, not finding that joke humorous.

"It isn't classified as 'helping' if you're not even finishing your sentences. You and your stupid mind games…" the Uchiha muttered the last part to himself, shaking his head.

"Okay, okay." Naruto held up both of his hands, indicating that he didn't want to argue anymore. "What I meant was— well, everyone has some sort of wall that they build around themselves, because we humans are delicate beings, and we coward before emotional risks. And it's done out of instinct, nothing's wrong with it. But you just gotta let somebody in if you want their acceptance. Like, maybe lowering the wall a little bit and at the same time, try to find a gap in theirs. Nobody's defense is perfect, not even you, Sasuke. Your wall is just tougher and more stubborn than most." They bathed in silence for a short while, neither of them moving or even blinking. If one looked at them from far away, they'd look like finely sculptured statues, open for exhibits.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to catch the raven's eye. And when their gaze locked together, something tacit was passed between the two. It was in that shared moment of inscrutable understanding that Naruto grinned, eyes twinkling with warmth. And Sasuke returned it with a smile of his own.

"Moron." Sasuke's smile turned into a teasing smirk.

Naruto's grin widened.

"Bastard."

They stayed like that for a good minute, and then Sasuke stood up, rubbing his nose with a forefinger.

"It's late, I should go." He announced softly, almost too gentle to be audible.

Naruto searched his friend's face. "You should. But you don't want to." He concluded.

Amusement glinted in the raven's eyes, but he said nothing although he knew it was true. Naruto laughed good heartedly at Sasuke's lack of response and led the way to the front door. He opened it, both of them stepping past the porch. It was cold out, the icy air stung through his nostrils and the back of his throat as he inhaled deeply, then he slowly breathed out the warm air from his lungs. Sasuke watched as the blond's breath formed a cloud of twisting and rising mist.

"Well then," Naruto said with finality as he too, returned his gaze from the ball of steam. "I'll see you tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied distractedly, looking past the blond at the door knob.

Naruto was getting ready to wave when Sasuke continued to stand there, looking as if he had forgotten why he was there at the moment.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

The raven's eyes immediately snapped up to meet the blond's and felt his heart give an unusual lurch. He licked his lips and swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple shift as he did so.

Naruto looked at him confused, deep azure eyes inquiring an unspoken question. Sasuke said nothing as he stepped back up the porch and stood in front of Naruto, his heart slamming against his ribcage.

"Thank you, dobe." He said.

It was the most gentle sound Naruto had ever heard.

Before Sasuke had realized what he was doing, his lips were already pressed against the blond's. Naruto's eyes widened, but he didn't flinch or pull away. Instead, he encouraged Sasuke by angling his head and leaning forward to add more pressure. Sasuke placed one hand on the door frame, and the other was tangled in strands of blond hair, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, faintly aware that the neighbors might see, but he didn't give a fuck at this point. The raven, sensing the acceptance, chanced a lick at the soft lips, and he was granted access a second before he even made his move. Sasuke daringly ventured inside, eagerly exploring the smooth, warm cavern. Warm air transferred harshly between heavy breathing, tongues twisted, pushing against each other almost violently. Both of them were surprised at how comfortable they felt at this contact, it was just so… perfect. Sucking on the other's tongue one last time, Sasuke pulled away, panting. Naruto mirrored the motion.

The wind picked up its pace, irking the nearby trees and causing the leaves to brush against one another. The boys had their eyes on each other the whole time while they recovered from the need of air.

Still a little breathless, Naruto spoke. "Heh, now I guess we'll _have_ to see each other tomorrow." Naruto huffed, causing more steam to rise up. His cheeks were tinted red from both the cold air and the rush of excitement.

"Great, now you're hooked." Sasuke pretended to roll his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you're a specialist. God, I wonder why we haven't done this before."

Sasuke smirked. "Sexual preference perplexity?" He asked helpfully.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then I'm assuming that we're continuing this tomorrow?" Sasuke's voice lingered on the edge of being seductive and casual.

"You bet." Naruto winked.

Sasuke chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on the blond's forehead.

"Good night, moron."

"Night, asshole."

Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared into the darkness of the night. His heart felt so full, like it couldn't possibly contain anymore feelings other than the ones he had for Sasuke. He touched his lips with his hand and smiled.

* * *

A/N: WTF? That was such a weird-ass subject change....


End file.
